Two Plushies and a Little Witch
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Aizen thought his daughter had died the night her mother did but after he gets punished along with Gin, they is given to a very Familiar child! Plushie kitty Aizen and Plushie Fox Gin! Cute young Femharry! No pairings yet!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is something that came to me in a dream after reading "The Wizard and the Lonely Princess". Get ready to laugh! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, any songs that appear or Bleach. All she owns is her version of female harry and Gin and Aizen's transformations *Snickers*. Please vote in her LOZ poll and Read + Review her stories! Fanart is most welcome!

Ch.1

Aizen and Gin were led into the courtroom and made to kneel in front of Yamamoto, the old man grinned with malice as he told them that they had come up with quite the punishment for them. Aizen snarled and told him that the truth about him would be revealed eventually no matter what he did to them. Yamamoto just grinned evilly and then motioned for four different vials; two of the vials had the same liquid while the other two had a different liquid. Aizen was forced to watch as Gin was force fed the first vial then a second vial containing a different liquid, he watched horrified at what Gin transformed into and began to struggle. He was also force fed the potions and was released as he tried to stand.

He groaned as he felt the potion force him into his animagus form of a large cougar but he looked down at his hands as they morphed into the paws of a stuffed animal and felt his body go stiff as the potion ran its course through his body to change him into a cougar plushie. He could feel and see everything around him but could no longer move or talk just like the Kitsune Plushie his soul brother had become, he wanted to scream in rage at the old man who had caused his wife and daughter's death but could no longer do so. It was Unohana who was asked to dispose of them and she nodded slowly as she told him there was a child she found who was perfect for having the two shingami, Yamamoto nodded and told her to take the two Plushies to the child secretly. Unohana nodded and waited until it was safe and picked up the two stuffed animals, she then took them through a gate where a young child was waiting in the middle of a clearing as she cried her eyes out.

Aizen was in shock as Unohana gently knelt beside the child and touched her gently, the little girl had the same color of hair as him with silvery frosted tips and then the child looked up sniffling. Aizen wanted to cry because in front of him was his baby girl with a shiner on her eye, he struggled to move his body but to no avail could he do it. Unohana smiled as the little girl smiled up at her and she then said to the child "Your daddy and Uncle received their so called punishment today, little Rose."

Rose blinked up at her with watery eyes and softly said "Where's Daddy and Uncle Gin now?"

Unohana had tears in her eyes was she passed Aizen and Gin to the little Girl and told her what happened, Rose looked at the cougar plushie with pure joy as she hugged it tight and whispered "I missed you Daddy!"

Aizen was trying to move so he could speak or just connive how he missed her so much when his little girl kissed his forehead and to everyone's surprise, he started moving! Aizen tried to speak but all that came out was a squeaky "Rawr!"

Rose blinked at the moving plushie as it nuzzled her face then realized what she had done to free him a bit from the potion, she quickly kissed her Uncle Gin's head and the silver fox began to move just like her daddy. Aizen was overjoyed to be able to move and promptly snuggled into his little girl's arms as he let out a tiny purr like sound causing her to giggle. Aizen then gently touched her eye that was bruised and she told him that some of the older kids along with her cousin liked to play a game they made up called Rose Hunting. Aizen had pretty good idea what they were doing when they caught her and gave a squeaky growl in anger, Rose just stroked his plushie fur to calm him down while Unohana headed towards the gate and whispered "Good luck, you two…."

Rose then noticed the time and stood as she told them that the Dursleys were due home in 30 minutes and she had to cook dinner or she would be locked in the cupboard again. Aizen mewled softly as he wished he could talk normally when he suddenly heard in his head "_Sousuke, you need to relax… especially for Rose's sake."_

"_GIN?"_

"_Yeah, it's me. Unohana before she left put some kind of Kidou on us so we could communicate with Rose and each other."_

"_Thank god…I was worried about that."_

Just then Rose snuck in the back door and quickly made her way into the cupboard where she placed them on the bed and told them to hide just in case. She then stepped out and closed the door as she headed into the kitchen to cook dinner. Aizen then heard the sound of his Sister in law and her family return as they headed in to the Kitchen; a loud smack sounded out from the kitchen as he heard a small whimper of pain then yelling about Rose was an ungrateful freak that was nothing but a burden to them. Aizen wanted to charge out there and yell at them but his current body would do nothing to help his little girl. Just then his little girl was thrown into the cupboard and told that she was in there for the next three days with no food. Rose crawled on to the bed as Aizen and Gin came out from behind her pillow and tears were on her face, Aizen mewled sadly as he crawled in to her lap and nuzzled her tummy. Rose giggled softly and then scooped both of them in a hug and lay down to go to sleep, Aizen watched his little one fall fast asleep and snuggled close as he tried to lay down and sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is something that came to me in a dream after reading "The Wizard and the Lonely Princess". Get ready to laugh! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, any songs that appear or Bleach. All she owns is her version of female harry and Gin and Aizen's transformations *Snickers*. Please vote in her LOZ poll and Read + Review her stories! Fanart is most welcome!

Ch.2

5 years later…

Rose was cuddling with her father and uncle in her so called room when the usual pounding started on the door waking the three from peaceful slumber. Aizen gave a squeaky growl as him and Gin still couldn't talk normally and Gin's voice rang through Aizen and Rose's heads, "_Dammit, I was having a nice dream_…"

Rose giggled and kissed her father's head as she hurried to get dressed and into the kitchen to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. While they waited patiently for Rose to return, Gin pulled out a pack of cards and asked "_Wanna play war_?"

Aizen nodded and they played for about an hour when Rose came in with a look of pure joy as she whispered a small spell that Aizen had taught her so she could hide Gin and Aizen from plain view from everyone. Aizen stretched his limbs happily and jumped to the floor with a small *Squeak* as he asked why she was so happy, Rose grinned and told them that they were going to the zoo since Miss. Figgs couldn't take her today. Aizen then gave a squeaky growl of pleasure as he rubbed against her ankles when Vernon yelled at her to hurry up and get in the car, Aizen and Gin hopped into her backpack then Rose ran out the door and got into the car.

The drive to the zoo was a bit boring but the zoo made up for the drive as they walked through the gate, Rose gasped in delight at the animals while her father and Uncle stuck their heads out of the back pack to look around. Rose followed her Uncle, Aunt and her cousin around the exhibits and she was finding she was having a fun time, Lunch time soon came and Vernon got her a hotdog and an ice lolly which she thoroughly enjoyed while the large man looked at her angrily. Rose giggled when they came to the Cougar exhibit while Aizen climbed onto her shoulder to nuzzle her face; she pointed to the large cougar in the exhibit and said through the kidou "_Is he a friend of yours, Daddy_?"

Aizen gave an amused squeak and rubbed his head against her as he said "No_ honey, but I suggest you catch up to the Barn animals…They are starting to leave the exhibit._"

Rose squeaked and hurried after her relatives who were going to the reptile house, Rose was allowed to wander in the building so she went down a another hallway and let Aizen and Gin out so they could walk around after she reapplied the Notice- Me- Not spell on them. She then grabbed her sketch pad and pencil and looked around for a reptile to draw; Aizen found the boa first and gave a squeaky roar so Rose would come over. She kissed his head in thanks then began to sketch the snake that was now looking at her with surprise; she smiled and waved at the snake that waved back with its tail causing a look of surprise on her face. Rose then grinned as her sketch the snake with its head raised and then she let out a cry of pain as Dudley pushed her out of the way so he could see the snake. Rose landed on her arm the wrong way as Aizen heard a faint *Crack* from her wrist, Aizen growled but knew he couldn't help her at the moment when he noticed the Glass from the cage was disappearing!

Aizen and Gin were curled up in Rose's backpack when they got in the car and they heard Vernon say to Rose "You are not allowed out of the cupboard for two weeks, you freak! You are not getting fed for a week either!"

Aizen was furious as His daughter was tossed into the cupboard as she held them in her back pack, Rose was whimpering in pain from the lashing she had gotten and quickly laid down on the bed as she wished her daddy was human again so he could be the one holding her instead of her holding him. Aizen mewled softly then him and Gin grabbed the alcohol wipes they had stored up, they then walked over to Rose and handed her the wipes so she could get her back cleaned up. When the two weeks were over, Rose was done school and she was fetching the mail like she had been told with Aizen and Gin at her heels. They then discovered a letter addressed to her that Aizen gently took and placed in the cupboard before the Dursleys could take it, Rose was then sent to her cupboard after breakfast and she gently grabbed the letter and opened it after her Relatives had left for the day…

July.30th

Rose was waiting for the stroke of midnight that would mark her 11th birthday when they heard a loud boom on the front door; Rose peeked out of her Cupboard as Vernon came running downstairs with a gun! He told whoever was at the door, that Rose wasn't going with them when the door suddenly flew off its hinges to reveal…


End file.
